Conventionally, there is an image conversion device capable of compensating resolution, which can be applied to up-conversion that converts standard resolution television signals into high resolution television signals. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-167992 at, among others, page 1 and FIG. 1. This image conversion device is used in a television receiving apparatus.
Furthermore, there is a so-called up-conversion TV tuner. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134411 at, among others, page 1 and FIG. 1.
Also, there is an up-conversion image display device. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-172959 at, among others, page 1 and FIG. 1.
Also, there is a transmitting and receiving system in which compression of moving images is performed on the transmission side and streaming reproduction is performed on the reception side. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-135059 at, among others, page 1 and FIG. 1.
Moreover, various encoding methods for moving image compression have been proposed. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-96541 at, among others, page 1 and FIG. 1. Known examples of the encoding methods include H.264.
However, conventional transmitting and receiving systems cannot output high quality images at a receiving apparatus while reducing the size of data that is to be transmitted.
That is to say, in the case of transmitting images using an encoding method such as H.264, for example, the size of data that is to be transmitted can be reduced, but, since high frequency components are removed, temporal and spatial image details are lost, and high quality images cannot be output at a receiving apparatus.
Furthermore, in the case of outputting high quality images at a receiving apparatus, the size of data that is to be transmitted becomes huge.